pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger Flame
Ginger Flame is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released in the 5.0 update. It is unlocked after completing the Chilly Wind Mania Epic Quest. Origins Ginger Flame is based on the ''Zingiber officinale'', simply known as ginger. Overview Ginger Flame has two methods of attack: * When it's not fired up, it will slice zombies 4 tiles in front of it for each second, dealing 1.5 normal damage shots for each slice. * When it is fired up, it will attack the third tile in front of it, dealing 3 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area for every 4 seconds. In this state, it can also thaw plants around it. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 275 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: 1x4 Recharge: Fast Ginger Flames can fire up, making them switch attack methods. Special: tap to heat it up and switch attack method "It's been many years and people still say that I have no soul," says Ginger Flame. "I hear them say it every time, word by word. It hurts really much, I know it's not true, all I wanted was a friend..." Plant Food ability Feeding Ginger Flame with Plant Food will heat it up and to its attack method, except that fire will be left around the tile it attacked on for 4 seconds, and will do a slash that deals 5 normal damage shots in a 1x5 area. Strategies Not only is it effective at crowd-controlling, it also has range same as the Fume-shroom, or the range of most explosive plants. They can switch to their normal mode to stop Imp Dragons at their tracks and can pierce through shields while attacking zombies at quick speed. When they're fired up, they can thaw plants in Frostbite Caves and be able to resist its chilling winds while dealing more damage. However, this will also make it vulnerable to Imp Dragons and make it attack slower. Even if it can now attack zombies from different lanes, it won't be able to attack the same amount of zombies in each lane, limiting themselves from 1x4 to 3x3. Because of this, players must choose wisely when they want to fire up their Ginger Flames, or keep it cool in order to keep their defenses up, running, strong and effective. Gallery ATLASES PLANTGINGERFLAME 1473 00 PTX.png|Ginger Flame's sprite sheet Ginger Flame Seed Packet (No Cost).png|Ginger Flame's seed packet without the sun cost Ginger Flame (FIRE).png|HD Ginger Flame fired up. Ginger Flame Seed Packet (With Cost).png|Ginger Flame's seed packet with the sun cost Ginger Flame HD.png|HD Ginger Flame Trivia * Ginger Flame is the third plant to be unlocked by completing an Epic Quest, the others being Gold Bloom and Electric Currant. * Ginger Flame is the only plant so far to be able to switch between being on fire or not. * Like Magnifying Grass, Banana Launcher, and Heather, Ginger Flame gets a tutorial on how to use it due to the fact that it can be tapped on to make it do an action. ** However, Ginger Flame is also the only plant that can be tapped for the sake of changing an attack method. ** In its normal state, Ginger Flame will attack using its right arms, but when it's fired up, it will use its left. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Epic Quests Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants